


On the news today

by HikariYF



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYF/pseuds/HikariYF
Summary: Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo work at the news station in their city, they work with some good friends, and some annoying ones.Can Chanyeol get his dream job, without dying or embarrasing himself in the process?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol was happily sipping on a cup of hot chocolate when a commotion came from outside.

“Park Chanyeol!” a voice shouted angrily, making Chanyeol almost choke on his drink.

Chanyeol looked up from the notes Junmyeon gave him earlier, unconsciously tightening his grip on them. He recognized the voice and the tone made him put on his most innocent smile, praying for his safety. 

Turning to the source of the voice, he was received with a death glare coming from a very angry Do Kyungsoo.

He carefully put the chocolate down, making sure to leave some space between the drink and himself, in case he had to do a hasty escape.

“Yes?” he asked in the sweeties’ voice he could master. But the death glare didn’t waiver in the slightest and his instinct to run only intensified.

“Can you explain to me what this is?” the other showed him a tablet, it had a video of a gang fight that happened the night before.

“Ummmm… it’s a video of a gang fight??” he tentatively asked eying the open door, if he was fast enough, he could surely make it.

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo appeared to sense his thoughts and moved in front of the door effectively blocking his exit. His smile wavering, he once again directed his gaze to the furious look of the other.

“A gang fight?! Can you tell me what the heck where you doing in that place??” his voice somehow grew colder with each word and Chanyeol could feel a shiver run through him with each one.

“Baekhyun called me and told me about it, Soo!!! I couldn’t let this opportunity pass!!! They told me they would use it on the program today!! And if I do a good job maybe I can finally get that segment I have been begging for!!” by this point he couldn’t hold his gaze up and was looking at his shoes, squeezing, really destroying the papers in his hands, he would have to ask for another copy from Junmyeon.

After a moment he heard a clearly frustrated sigh from the man in front of him and felt a hand go under his chin gently lifting his face up.

“I know you really want to probe yourself Chanyeol, but you can’t just go and place yourself in danger. I really hope this is the last time you do something like this. We have rules for a reason, if something especially dangerous is happening you are supposed to follow protocol, call the station, take the necessary precautions and DO NOT get yourself to close to it without thinking about what you’re doing and how it can affect you and others.” By this point the anger in his eyes was somewhat gone, it was replaced with some kind of worry.

He could feel a blush take over his face with every word, and he REALLY hopped the other wouldn’t be able to notice. If he did maybe he could blame it on the guilt of doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. 

Why did his body have to betray him like this every time?

It really was a miracle Kyungsoo hadn’t notice that he…

“So promise me you won’t do something so careless ever again.” the kind words were followed with a firm tug to his ear that made Chanyeol wince and tilt his head trying to at least reduce the pressure, knowing from past experiences that it would be worse if he tried to tug himself free. 

At least now he had an alibi for his blush.

“Promise me...”

“I promise, I promise!!” he cried feeling his ear finally get released with a final tug.

“Good, now you better get yourself into makeup and change, we are starting in 15 minutes.” with a little smile he headed to the door and turned around to give him a final warning look. “And tell Baekhyun to don’t even try to hide or it will be 10 times worse.”

His body finally relaxed when he felt the dark aura leave the room, maybe he should go and tell Baekhyun of the danger…. 

But Kyungsoo said to get himself in makeup. Sending a quick pray for Baekhyun’s safety he hastily got up and rushed out to get to the makeup department before it was too late. He would have to send him a text when he was finished.

“Hahahaha, I can’t believe you got scolded again!” laughed Jongdae a few hours later in the break room, where they were having some snacks waiting for the next work rush.

“It’s not funny Jongdae!!!” Chanyeol put his head on the table giving the other a pitiful look, hoping to get some pampering instead of laughs.

“It kind of is.” smiled Sehun on the other side of Jongdae giving a long sip of his drink.

“You both suck,” he mumbled turning his face against the flat surface of the table. Maybe he should make this table his only friend now, at least it would give him comfort.

The other two just continued to laugh for a while not showing any mercy, and he sulked waiting for it to finally end. He usually came to them for comfort and he usually received it, but the others couldn’t help but make fun of him when things like this happened. 

By his past experiences he knew he should wait for the laughter to die down.

“It’s not so bad Yeol, at least this time you didn’t get punished with a “time out”.”

He raised his face to see a still smiling Jongdae, but at least now it was more in a comforting way than hurtful.

Jongdae was right, at least Kyungsoo didn’t give him a “time out”. That’s what they called not being able to participate in the show for some time, it could last days or weeks depending on the seriousness of the infraction. He could still remember his last “time out”, and it was no walk in the park, he was sure he would go crazy watching everyone work, while he just stood in the sidelines, begging for someone to ask for his help.

“Yeah…” he mumbled still pouting.

“So… did Soo notice your blush this time?” asked a smirking Jongdae. 

“Sssssh!!” he put a hand in front of him, hazily turning around to make sure they were effectively alone.

“What? Everybody but Soo knows you have a huuuuuuge cr…” he moved his hand rapidly putting it in front of Jongdae’s mouth effectively cutting his next word.

“A huge crush.” smirked Sehun on the other side. Dammit he forgot to silence the other one.

“I DO NOT.” Chanyeol’s voice surely was heard in all the station this time. “And I did not blush!”

A smirking Jongdae took the hand blocking his mouth and reached out to pat his head in a soothing way.

“Sure you don’t. And Xiumin loveeeees disasters.”

“You both suck.” He had the biggest pouting face while he said this.

“And you love us.” 

Well, he couldn’t deny that, but he could still pout.

“You were lucky this time.” Sehun pushed a third drink towards him, and he noted happily that it was a milkshake with a lot sprinkles. A peace offering, at least they were considered enough to get him his favorite. Maybe he should reconsider the table friendship thing. 

Extending his arm, he took the offered drink and using the straw took a big gulp, giving a little satisfactory hum when he felt the sweetness of the drink fill his mouth. 

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying their drinks, Sehun checking his phone, surely making sure no new job had pop up while they were there. Maybe they could stay like this until it was time to get back to work, at least Chanyeol could rest from the teasing.

“So…” Sehun said breaking the silence. 

Chanyeol raised his eyes from the drink he had on his hand and noted with a sinking feeling that both of them had smiles on their faces, Jongdae’s was even devilish, this could not be good.

“Did you tell Baekhyun??” asked an amused Sehun putting his phone down with a resonating tunk.

Oh… no…   
He…   
No…   
No…   
No….

“PARK CHANYEOL!!!!!” shouted an angry voice behind him.

Hazily putting his drink down and spilling it, at least he didn’t have any important papers with him this time, he got up and took his laptop bag eyeing the door on the opposite side of the room. He had long legs, if he just walked rapidly, he could make it.

“DO NOT TRY TO RUN AWAY YOU COWARD.”

Okay, screw walking, it was time to run. 

Making his escape he noted how Jongdae was leaning on Sehun with unstoppable laughter while the taller couldn’t contain a small chuckle. Traitors, both of them were traitors. 

Giving them the best death glare, he could master while running, he quickly made his escape feeling the murderous presence behind him.

“COME BACK HERE!!!”

Nope, nope, nope. 

Opening the door, he made his escape leaving a shouting Baekhyun and a laughing Jongdae and Sehun behind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A place to hide, he needed a place to hide. For the moment he was safe. Baekhyun was a persistent person, if he didn’t find a safe place, he would surely catch him. Racking his brain, he tried to think of where could he safely hide. Maybe Kyungsoo would let him hide in the room he used for preparing the food for the programs?

No… Kyungsoo was going to make a new dish today, if Chanyeol distracted him from the preparation process he would probably get angry with him.

Where else could he go?

“Everything alright Chanyeol?” A familiar voice asked as he passed a door.

Turning around, he saw Jongin leaning against the door with a couple of papers in his hands, probably information for his segment. Yes! A savior!

“Jongin!!! Hide me!!” He cried surrounding his left arm, with a firm grip. 

“Ah, I’m guessing from Baekhyun?” The other smiled patting his head.

Relived Chanyeol nodded, giving his best kicked puppy look. Maybe Jongin could take him on location to do his report if it was out of the station?

He couldn’t leave on his own in case he was needed, but if he went with Jongin with the purpose of helping, then they couldn’t stop him.

“Aaaah…” Jongin was giving him an apologetic look now. That could not be good. “Sorry Chanyeol, Baekhyun made me promise that I wouldn’t help you.”

And there it was. Baekhyun had anticipated his movements, he made sure others wouldn’t try to help him, he even made Jongin promise. In his search for him, he surely ran into a lot of people, making sure everyone one made the same promise; all of his options weren’t safe anymore, he was doomed. 

How many people had he gotten to? Could he find a safe place before it was too late? Was there someone out there who wouldn’t mind helping him even if they promised Baekhyun?

“Jongiiiiiin!” Cried Chanyeol in despair. 

He was in trouble, surely the other wouldn’t leave him to his fate in his hour of need? But to his ultimate despair, he only received that same apologetic smile that made him panic even more.

“Sorry, Chanyeol, but I promised. And I don’t want to anger Baekhyun, who knows what he would do if I even thought of helping you.”

Definitely the other had decided already, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to change his mind even if he promised to do his work for a week or something. The fear for Baekhyun’s revenge was stronger, and he could understand, at the moment he was trying to avoid it as long as he could.

“If it helps, I heard Kris and Luhan are in right now, I don’t think they would refuse to help you out.”

Yes!

Just what he needed, Policeman! 

They surely wouldn’t be able to deny protecting him. Giving a quick bow to the other in thanks, he again took off running in the direction of the main recording room. Surely if they came to give further information for the late-night news, they had to be in the showroom, where the reporters handed in their work for the day, to have it revised before it went on the show. With quick and careful steps, always making sure to look around the corner before he turned, just in case, he made his way to his destination.

Chanyeol released a sigh of relief when he entered the room and saw Kris and Luhan on the other side of the room discussing something with Jummyeon, which was even better, Baekhyun wouldn’t dare to do anything in the presence of their main producer, and even if he tried Jummyeon would be able to stop him.

Already more appeased he took a couple of steps in the direction of the trio who were talking between them not being aware of his presence in the room.

“Everything alright Chanyeol?” Asked a voice on his way.

A voice that made him almost jump when he heard it. Was he really so focused in the others that he failed to notice the other person in the room?

“Xiumin!” He exclaimed putting a hand over his heart. This was the fourth person to surprise him in that day. Was he really that absentminded?

“Did I scare you?” Asked Xiumin with a smile.

“No… I mean yes…. I mean… I was just distracted. Sorry for ignoring you Xiumin, hello.”

Xiumin waved his hand in a gesture that told him not to worry about it.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I was just preparing for today’s segment and I just saw you. Is everything okay?” 

Had he heard that Baekhyun was in search of him? Would he give him up? 

Surely he couldn’t be that cruel…

“Ah, yes. I just need to talk to Jummyeon.” An excuse, he really needed to talk to Kris and Luhan. 

“Ah, is this about the video you brought? It was really good.” 

“It was?”

“Yes. You did a really good job. Although a dangerous one. I heard Kyungsoo was angry about it.”

“Ah, yes, he was. I was lucky that he didn’t give me a punishment this time.”

“You were.”

“Ah, I’m sorry Xiumin. I really need to talk to Jummyeon right now.” He really wanted to ask the other an opinion of the video he took, maybe a few pointers for next time, but he would have to save it for latter, when he wasn’t in danger.

Turning around Chanyeol again took the path that would take him to his salvation, but stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with a smirking Byun Baekhyun.

“Going somewhere Park?” Asked the other with a smug grin.

“Ah… no…” Chanyeol was speechless. The route for his salvation was foiled by the very person he was trying to escape from. Maybe he could scream to draw attention to himself. He tried let out the biggest sound possible for him, but the fear had apparently taken his voice.

“Hello Baekhyun. Ready for today?” asked Xiumin behind him.

Yes! He was with Xiumin! He would save him!

“Everything is ready for today Xiumin. I just need to talk with Chanyeol about something before we start.” 

Giving a sweet smile to Xiumin, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s arm and dragged him to the other side of the room, through the door he used to come in. Chanyeol unable to resist the strong grip Baekhyun had on him, he followed, silently begging for Xiumin to save him, who in turn was waving them both away. He looked at the others, hopping for Kris, Luhan or Jummyeon to turn around before it was too late. No one turned to look.

With watery eyes Chanyeol watched the door close, his possibilities to escape get extinguished with it. Feeling the grip on his arm and knowing now his escape was impossible, he turned around giving his best pleading eyes to the other, hopping for some forgiveness.

“I’m so…”

“Don’t you even dare, Park Chanyeol. How dare you tell Kyungsoo it was my fault after I was kind enough to tip you on the fight?!!”

“But you were the one that told meee!!!” He whined, a pout on his lips.

“I didn’t tell you to go nor to go alone!! I almost got a time out because of you.” And he was grabbing his ear now. Why did everyone go for the ears?

“But you told me to take the chance!!” 

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!!” 

More pulling followed his words, and he could feel tears in his eyes with every pull. 

“Everything alright in here?” A voice asked interrupting the moment.

Turning in the direction of the voice, they saw Tao and Lay watching them with confused looks, he immediately sent pleading eyes in their direction, asking without words for them to save him.

“Of course.” Answered Baekhyun in his most charming voice. “Just talking about something with Chanye~”

“N-n…” A quick tug made Chanyeol stop his words knowing it would be worst.

“If you keep pulling his ear like that it could get damaged.” Spoke Lay in a gentle tone pointing to the ear and the hand holding it.

“Baekhyun, let Chanyeol go.” Spoke Tao next gently taking Baekhyun’s arm.

“Tch, fine.” Chanyeol thought Baekhyun would let him go in that moment, but instead he used the grip on his ear to bring him down so he could whisper directly into his ear. “But this isn’t over, Park Chanyeol, after work we are going drinking and you’re paying. Do not try to escape.” 

Finally, Chanyeol was free, not wasting time he quickly ran to take cover behind Tao and Lay, watching the other disappear behind the doors that took him to the showroom giving Chanyeol a final smirk.

“T-thank you.” He whispered feeling his shoulders relax as the door closed.

“No problem Chanyeol. Everything alright??’ Asked Lay gently examining his ear.

“Yes.” He sighed. 

Hopefully tonight with the social outlet, Baekhyun wouldn’t do anything else; hopefully he wouldn’t end up broke when all was over.

\------------------------------

“Chanyeol!” Shouted Jongdae a couple of hours later with a big grin.

“Jongdae?” Asked Chanyeol with a surprised look, he though Jongdae had gone home hours ago; since he was just waiting for Baekhyun to come out.

“Baekhyun told us you’re going drinking and that you’re paying, so he invited us.”

Now he could see a grinning Sehun behind Jongdae, he feared the worst, Chanyeol swears he heard his wallet cry; he couldn’t live on a diet of instant soups for the rest of his life.

“Ah, isn’t Baekhyun with you guys?” Asked Chanyeol looking behind Sehun.

“No, he said he still had to get someone.” Sehun mentioned.

He nodded, deciding to wait a little more, not that he had any other choice; when he heard the sound of the elevator arriving to the lobby, he instantly directed his gaze to the opening doors. He really hopped it was Baekhyun, even if he was being obligated to take the other out, it was still a working day tomorrow and he didn’t wish to work without a good night sleep or a with a huge hangover.

The doors finally opened with a bell. He could feel his face drop when Baekhyun stepped out of the elevator with one Do Kyungsoo. Maybe they just rode down together?

“Ah, Chanyeol, good. You’re already here!” Smiled Baekhyun taking Kyungsoo’s arm to drag him with the awaiting group.

“I can walk by myself.” Said Kyungsoo with and annoyed gaze.

“Yes, but you could still get away if I let you go.” Said Baekhyun, receiving nods from the others who knew he would.

“Ah, Soo, are you coming to?” Asked Chanyeol with a nervous smile.

“Not by choice.”

“Ah, lighten up Kyungsoo! It will be fun! A crazy night drinking and partying with friends!” 

Kyungsoo’s only response was to direct his annoying gaze to a grinning Baekhyun.

“So are we ready to go?” Asked Baekhyun with the same grin in Chanyeol direction.

“Ah, yes.” Answered Chanyeol quickly. “The place is close so we can just walk there.”

“Perfect! Let’s go!” Grinned Jongdae taking Sehun’s and Baekhyun’s arms to drag them away.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I’m sure that Baekhyun will have already forgotten when we get there.” Said Chanyeol giving Kyungsoo a side look.

“Somebody has to make sure all of you don’t get yourselves killed.” The other said sending him a little smile.

God, he loved those smiles, the little heart shape just killed him every time.

“Does Jongdae know the place where we’re going?” Asked Kyungsoo returning his gaze to the retreating trio.

“Wha… aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Wait you guys! You’re going the wrong way.” Quickly Chanyeol took off making his best to catch the trio before they got themselves lost.

Giving another smile Kyungsoo calmly started walking behind Chanyeol.

\-------------------------------

“There’s not a lot of people.” Smiled Jongdae walking to an empty both in the corner of the room.

“Of course not, it’s a work night.” Grumbled Kyungsoo taking a seat next to Chanyeol.

“You’re here too Kyungsoo.” Said Jongdae taking a seat in the middle to leave space for Baekhyun and Sehun when they got back.

“Not by choice.”

“Ah, you can still go Soo, Baekhyun won’t even notice.” Said Chanyeol pointing to the other two, who were at the bar making their order.

When they got to the bar, Baekhyun had immediately taken Chanyeol’s card to pay. Kyungsoo had given him a look but the other just smiled and told them to get a seat while he and Sehun got the beverages.

“I’ll stay.” Said a serious Kyungsoo giving Chanyeol a side gaze.

“Okay.”

“Aaaaaaa, that’s a lot of drinks!!” Said Jongdae when Baekhyun and Sehun arrived with two trays full of different looking drinks.

“Yep! We are getting wasted!” Smiled Baekhyun putting his tray down and getting a seat, Sehun followed him. “Now let’s drink!!” he took the first glass and happily downed its content in one gulp.

“Aaaaah!!! This is so yummy!!” Jongdae takes another drink happily giving little sips.

Sehun took what was his third drink and took a few sips with a smile. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo watched the trio drown their drinks with smiles on their faces, and get louder with every sip.

“Chanyeol! Kyungsoo! You have to drink too!” Said Sehun pushing a couple of drinks in their direction.

“Ah…. But…”

“We aren’t drinking.” Grumbled Kyungsoo, interrupting Chanyeol and pushing the drinks back, receiving a relieved gaze from Chanyeol.

“Buuuuuu! You have to drink! We’re at a bar Kyungsoo!!” Baekhyun once again pushed the tray in their direction.

“No.”

“An you Chanyeol??” Smirked Sehun pushing the tray further, if they weren’t careful those drinks would end up in the floor.

“Ah… no…”

“Drink, Chanyeol!! These are sweet!” Jongdae pointed to a couple of glasses with a strawberry and other fruits in a toothpick.

“Aaaaah…” With everyone’s gazes on him and feeling the pressure, Chanyeol took one of the pointed drinks and took a small sip.

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo tried to stop the other from taking another sip of the drink in his hands.

“It’s okay, Soo. I’ll just drink this one.” Smiled Chanyeol taking the toothpick to eat the fruits.

“Tch, just one.”

Chanyeol gave a happy hum and sent a smile taking a long sip.

“It’s good.”

Jongdae, Baekhyun and Sehun gave a happy shout and continued with their own drinks, occasionally pushing another one in Chanyeol direction. Kyungsoo was able to stop some of the drinks but he was fighting a losing battle against the other three. From every drink he stopped two more would end up in Chanyeol’s hands.

\--------------

“Telephoneeee!!!!” Singed, really shouted, Chanyeol sometime later with a lot of alcohol in his system.

“Chaneyol! Get down from there!” Shouted a sober Kyungsoo trying to get Chanyeol down from the table, where he was signing at the top of his lungs.

Kyungsoo had already texted Jummyeon and Xiumin to get there so they could get everyone home, in the meantime he had to deal with them.

“Now do Love shot!” shouted Jongdae as Baekhyun and Sehun giggled.

“No!”

“Yes!” shouted Baekhyun and Sehun at the same time.

“Chagapdorok… seorol…” 

Chanyeol started to sing but Kyungsoo was able to get him down from the table and into his seat.

“Buuuuu.” The others were quick to voice their discontent.

“No more signing. Stay there and drink your water.”

“B-but…”

“And you three! Stop giving him drinks!”

“Aw, I thought you liked Chanyeol’s signing Kyungsoo.” Giggled Jongdae.

“Shut up.”

“Kyungsooooooo…. I found the cutest dog the other day.” Suddenly Chanyeol’s head was in his lap making excited gestures with his hands.

“Yes, Chanyeol it was very pretty.” He calmly patted the others head praying for the cavalry to arrive soon.

“I said cute!! Aaaaaaaaah, you’re not listening.” Cried Chanyeol.

“Hahaha, he’s totally wasted!” Laughed an equally wasted Baekhyun with a giggling Jongdae on his side.

“Yes Chanyeol, he was cute, I’m sorry.” 

Kyungsoo calmly continued to pat the giants head trying to not make him upset, if he didn’t the other would run crying, and that would be a big problem. He could still remember the time they had a party at the station and a drunk Chanyeol had gotten upset because somebody called him Yoda. He was found a couple of hours later, hours that Kyungsoo spent searching like crazy, crying inside his locker, nobody knew how he was able to get inside the tiny thing. 

On his other side Sehun was sleeping, he was so wasted that the noise around him didn’t seem to bother his sleep. Which was fine with Kyungsoo, he had one less troublemaker to deal with.

“Ne, ne, Chanyeol! I dare you to do a strip tease for everybody here!!” Laughed Baekhyun pointing to the little stage on the other side of the bar.

“Baekhyun, no!” Kyungsoo shouted quickly taking Chanyeol’s arm, who was frantically trying to get out of the booth and up to the stage, already taking his shirt off.

“Soo!! Let me go!! I have to do a dareeee!!” Wined Chanyeol, desperately trying to get out of the iron grip, maybe if he wasn’t so drunk, he would be able to.

“No you don’t.”

Kyungsoo had to calm himself so he didn’t try to kill the giggling idiots in front of him, right now his focus should be on stopping the drunk giant from running away or taking his shirt off.

“Having fun Kyungsoo??” Grinned Jummyeon appearing from the mass of people besides their booth.

“It sure looks like it.” Grinned Xiumin on his side.

“I’m fucking not! Now take your idiots home before I kill them!!” Grumbled Kyungsoo pointing behind him with his free hand. “Chanyeol you don’t have to do something just because Baekhyun told you so!”

“But he dared me!”

“Dare, dare, dare!”

A laughing Jummyeon calmly went behind the fighting duo and gently woke up the sleeping Sehun.

“Sehun, baby, it’s time to go home.” Whispered Jummyeon.

“Mmm, Jummyeon?” Mumbled Sehun barely opening his eyes.

“Yes, come one, you can sleep comfortably at home” A smiling Jummyeon took Sehun’s hand and guided him out of the booth. 

“Jongdae, we have to get home too. We can leave Baekhyun home on the way.” Smiled Xiumin also taking Jongdae’s hand to guide him out of the booth, after he was out, he made sure to also help Baekhyun out. 

“But Chanyeol hasn’t done the daree!!” Whined Baekhyun watching the struggling pair.

“And he won’t fucking do it!! Now get out of here!”

Jummyeon laughed taking the lead of the small group, walking to the main exit of the now fuller bar.

“Good night Kyungsoo!!” He shouted disappearing through the door.

“They are gone Chanyeol, you don’t have to do the dare.” 

“Aaaah but I wanted to do it.” Whined Chanyeol finally stopping his escape attempts.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Aww, then I dare you to finish another drink with me!” Exclaimed Chanyeol looking around for a waiter to ask for said drink.

“I’m not drinking and you are done. Come on I’ll take you home.”

“But I dared you!”

“And I refused, now we need to get you home.”

A pouting Chanyeol silently followed Kyungsoo out of the bar and waited for the other to get them a ride home. When Kyungsoo took his hand and helped him to the awaiting ride, he could not keep the smile away from his face. 

On their way to his apartment Chanyeol could feel drowsiness slowly take hold of him, making him put his head down on the others shoulder.

After some time the ride stopped and Kyungsoo gently shock Chanyeol, guiding him out of the car.

“We have to pay…” Mumbled Chanyeol watching the other close the door.

“I already did, now come on you need to get to bed and rest.”

When Kyungsoo watched the other shiver he quickly took his coat off to put it on the taller one’s shoulders.

“You’ll get cold Soo.”

“Just wear it until we get to your apartment, then you can give it back.”

Kyungsoo smiled taking the others hand to guide him into the apartment complex, Chanyeol lived in the last floor, thankfully there was an elevator. 

When they stood in front of the door to Chanyeol’s apartment, Kyungsoo asked for the keys knowing Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to use them even if he tried, he then opened the door guiding the other inside before closing it again.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“I can…” A yawn. “I can do it myself.”

“I’m sure you can but let me help you, just in case.”

Kyungsoo gently guided Chanyeol to his room. He looked around the room for pajamas and found some ready to be used in a chair near the door, Chanyeol was always ready; he had to help Chanyeol put them on pleading for the other to let go of his hand to put the sleeves through his arms. With a bemused smile Kyungsoo took Chanyeol to the bed and helped him get in it, took the covers on the bed and covered him so the other wouldn’t get cold while he slept.

“Now go to sleep, and no getting up or trying to drink anything else. I already put a glass of water on your nightstand if you get thirsty.” Said Kyungsoo pointing to the table besides the bed.

“I want to sleep with Kyungsoo…” Mumbled Chanyeol taking hold of his arm. 

“Chanyeol, I have to go home.” Kyungsoo struggled to take his arm back, Chanyeol had a firm grip on it.

“Noooooo.” 

“Chanyeol, I can’t sleep here.”

“Yes you can.” Whined Chanyeol eying the empty space beside him.

Kyungsoo sighed. He could see Chanyeol’s eyes slowly fall closed but the other wouldn’t let go of his arm even in his drowsy state. Kyungsoo let out a little sigh gently combing the other’s hair with his free arm.

“Okay okay.” He whispered getting in the bed besides Chanyeol. “Now, can you sleep?” he asked the other gently petting his hair.

“Yes… thank you… Kyungsoo…” Whispered Chanyeol with a yawn, closing his eyes and nuzzling his arm like a teddy bear.

“Good night Chanyeol.”

“Kyungsoo is the best.” Mumbled Chanyeol in a quiet voice, almost completely gone into the land of dreams. “That’s why I love Kyungsoo so much.” Came a final whisper as he finally feel sleep.

\---------------------------

Chanyeol woke up with a headache and with a big noise coming from his phone. He couldn’t believe it was already time to go to work. He really wanted to stay home and sleep. Maybe he could call in sick?

The ringing of his phone changed from alarm to ringtone, indicating he now had an incoming call. Whining into his pillow he stretched his arm to take his phone from the bedside table without getting out of the warmth of his covers.

“Hello?”

“Chanyeol! Good morning!!!” The happy voice of Jongdae answered on the other side of the call. “Sleep well??”

“I want to sleep more.” 

“Hahaha, sorry Chanyeol but you really have to get to work!” How could somebody that drank even more than him yesterday be so chipper and awake? “I want to show you some pictures I took!”

“Pictures??”

“Yes!! Kyungsoo’s lap must be very comfortable~~”

Lap?

With a choke Chanyeol got out of the bed and fanatically started to look for clean clothes so he could take a shower.

“How would I know that?” His head was killing him, but he needed to know what the hell he did the night before.

“Well, your head seems to be very comfortable on it. Oh, Xiumin says it’s time to go, see you at the station Chanyeol~~” 

“Wait! Jongdae! Jongdae!” No use, his line was dead.

\-----------------------------------------------

Chanyeol arrived at the station with a big headache and fear creeping up his spine. He tried to remember what had happened the night before but his mind came up blank, his last memory was of sitting in a booth with a lot of drinks in front of him, a grinning Jongdae and Baekhyun telling him to drink them all.

Ah, how did he get home then? What did he do when they were there? Did he really put his head on Kyungsoo’s lap?

Chanyeol quickly made his way to Kyungsoo’s work room, taking the fastest route he knew and hiding from his friends, if those photos really existed, Sehun and Baekhyun would have seen them by now and would not let him live them down.

A relieved sigh escaped Chanyeol’s mouth when he finally stood in front of Kyungsoo’s working room, he was safe for the moment. A trembling hand made its way to the door giving it a soft knock, not wanting to disturb the other if he was really concentrated preparing something. Chanyeol was getting ready to make another knock when the door was opened by Kyungsoo.

“Ah… good morning.” Mumbled Chanyeol.

“Good morning.” Answered Kyungsoo opening the door and indicating him to get in. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine… I have a little hangover though….”

“Figures, you idiots drank too much, I’m surprised you even came in.”

“Ah yes, I didn’t want to but Jongdae called me, and I wanted to ask if… if… ifIputmyheadonyourlaphenIwasdrunkI’msorryIdidntknowwhatIwasdoing!”

“Can you repeat that? Slowly.”

“Did I put my head on your lap?”

“Tch, where you really that drunk?” An unimpressed look. “Yes you really put your head in my lap and would cry every time I tried to get you to move you off me.”

“Ah…”

They stood in silence for a while and he could feel Kyungsoo’s gaze on him. Did he do another thing that Jongdae didn’t tell him? 

Chanyeol racked his head trying to recall the night before, but he drew a blank and his headache got worse making him wince. With a sigh Kyungsoo turned around and took a glass he had on the table behind him.

“Drink this.”

“Did Baekhyun convinced you to poison me for telling on him?”

“No, you idiot! It’s a cure for your hangover. You’re drinking it and sleeping on that couch.” Kyungsoo pointed to a comfy couch he had on the room. “Until it’s time to start the show, then you’re helping as my assistant on my segment today as punishment for what you did.”

“Ah… thank you…?” 

Chanyeol took the offered drink, feeling a blush appear when their fingers brushed. Kyungsoo watched him drink it, at least it tasted good like everything Kyungsoo made, then he guided him to the sofa where a blanket was already waiting for him.

“Rest, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to work.”

“Thank you Soo.” 

Chanyeol could feel more than see the fingers gently running through his hair, with a content smile he let his eyes fall close in a dreamless sleep. 

“You’re welcome Yeol.” Whispered Kyungsoo giving a quick kiss to his temple before returning to finish preparing for the day.

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think?!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! I was so happy with every kudos I got!! I wanted to jump and shout!!! Thank you so much!!!   
> I will try to not take much time to get out new chapters!!! Again sorry if there are any errors, english is not my first language ;3;  
> Also, in case I didn’t put it right, they are working at a news station (hence the inspiration from the season greetings) and   
> here it’s a list of everybody’s job~~  
> Chanyeol reporter (surrogate)  
> Chen presenter  
> Baekhyun gossip/entertainment  
> Suho producer  
> Sehun weather  
> Kyungsoo food/producer  
> Xiumin sports  
> Kris policeman  
> Luhan policeman  
> Tao model  
> Kai reporter (main)  
> Lay doctor
> 
> Aaaaaaaah, if you like it please leave kudos or comment!! It makes me so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well… I hope I can continue it, I really love writing, and this idea suddenly popped up in my head, mostly because of the season greetings, and I hope to put every EXO member in here, but I’m still deciding what each of them will do. 
> 
> But I kind of suck at it, and English isn’t my first language so I make a lot of mistakes!! Hope you like it, if you do please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> If somebody want to help it I would love it ;3;


End file.
